Conquistando seu amor
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: Seiya entra numa escola comum e se apaixona à primeira vista por Serena. A pobre menina, tão inocente, não consegue perceber as intenções dele. O que fará o cantor para fazêla notar seus sentimentos?
1. Nova Escola

Oi, meu nome é Seiya e tenho 16 anos. Estou no segundo ano do colegial, mas só agora estou freqüentando a escola para concluí-lo. Ah, quase me esqueço de mencionar que sou um famoso cantor, integrante do grupo Three Lights. Além de mim, os Three Lights tem meus amigos, Yaten e Taiki. O sobrenome Kou é artístico, só pra parecer que somos irmãos, sabe? Mas teríamos que ser trigêmeos para isso, hahaha! E nem somos parecidos. : p

São quase 8 da manhã e estou chegando aos fundos da escola. É melhor assim mesmo, para evitar tumulto na entrada. Avisaram-me que a sala era bem perto da entrada traseira, vou tentar chegar lá bem rápido, senão vou estar atrasado logo no primeiro dia :.

Achei! Grande garoto! E bem na hora que a professora chegou.

**- Turma, hoje temos um novo aluno muito especial. Por favor, entre, novo aluno.**

**- Bom dia a todos. **– disse sorrindo e tentando ignorar alguns gritos histéricos que deram quando entrei.

**- Com licença, professoras. É que eu perdi a hor... **– AAAAAAAAh, um boi me... Nossa, quem é essa menina tão linda?

**- Gomen nasai, sensei! Desculpe-me, ... hm..., não sei seu nome...**– Será que ela não me conhece? Que lindinha!

**- Sorte sua que estou de bom humor hoje, Serena, agora vá para seu lugar e mais tarde pensamos no castigo!**

**- Erm, não foi nada, ela só estava distraída...**– Tentei aliviar o lado dela mas acho que foi inútil...

**- Ela sempre chega atrasada, mas dessa vez acabou atingindo um inocente** _óò_ – Hihihi, acho que essa professora ta dando uma de fã. – **Por favor, sente-se naquele lugar vazio, atrás da Serena.**

A aula agora será de matemática e, como sou bom nisso, vou prestar atenção em algo que me interessa mais. A linda menina que me derrubou se chama Serena, é loira e um pouquinho mais baixa do que eu. ALTURA PERFEITA, HAHAHA. Ok, perdão pelo devaneio. Tem a pele clara e um par de olhos lindos, que compõem a sua bela face. Ah, ela está virando! Não posso deixar que perceba que a estou observando.

Decidi prestar mais atenção na aula. Agora são 10 horas, horário do lanche. Vou falar com meu pequeno anjo.

- **Oi, seu nome é Serena, certo?** – Tentei puxar algum assunto.

- **É sim. E qual é o seu?** – Ela realmente não sabe quem sou.

**- M****eu nome é Seiya, prazer em conhecê-la.** – Estendi a mão para uma saudação cordial, na verdade uma desculpa para sentir a pele dela encostar na minha. Ah, o sorriso que ela deu foi tão angelical que me deixou meio vermelho, até.

- **Você tem a matéria do ano? Como entrei agora, quero me atualizar um pouco... **– Um monte de blá blá blá só para ela falar comigo... Quem diria que Kou Seiya estaria tentando chamar a atenção de uma garota, hm:D

- **Hmm.. Acho que tenho, mas só na minha casa. Se quiser, podemos ir lá e você pega mais tarde. Pode ser?**

- **Combinado, então. Me lembre depois da aula. **– Acenei com um leve sorriso, segurando para não dar pulinhos de felicidade (coisa que pareceria bem gay, concordam?)

Nãããão, ela saiu da sala e fui cercado por fãs me pedindo autógrafo! TT Não posso aproveitar um momentinho em paaaz? ÇÇ

Agora são 3 da tarde e estou guardando minhas coisas para ir embora. Não devo ter copiado muita coisa da aula, mas não vou ter cara de pedir a matéria de hoje também.. ..' Vou dar um jeito com a professora depois.

- **Vamos?**

- **Claro, mas posso pedir um favor?**

- **Hm? Dependendo do que for... **– Não me olhe com essa cara de desconfiada! YY

- **É que.. Podemos sair pelos fundos? Quero evitar problemas na entrada.**

- **Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?**

- **Depois eu te explico.** _gota_

Fomos com cuidado até a saída. Por sorte, as ruas estavam vazias e não houve problemas no caminho.

Uns quinze minutos caminhando e chegamos a casa dela.

-** Não tem problema eu entrar?**

- **Não mesmo. A casa está vazia agora. **– Acho que ela é tão inocente que não tem idéia do que poderia acontecer se fosse algum maluco ou tarado que estivesse aqui.

Entrei na casa. Ela subiu correndo para o quarto e me pediu para esperar na sala. Passei os olhos pelo lugar e vi alguns porta-retratos e me aproximei para vê-los. Algumas fotos pareciam da família dela, outras de amigos e uma do meu anjo com um rapaz mais velho e parecem bem felizes. Não! Será eu tenho algum rival! _chocado_

Ouvi seus passos descendo a escada a voltei para onde estava anteriormente.

- **Desculpa a demora. Tive que revirar tudo lá em cima para encontrar.**

- **Muito obrigada, vai me ajudar bastante.**

Silêncio... Tenho que encontrar algo para dizer. Já sei! As fotos!

- **Ah, aquelas pessoas das fotos são seus amigos e família?**

- **Ah, claro. Quase todos. Essas são minhas amigas: Mina, Lita...** – Quem disse que eu estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia? Seus olhos me hipnotizaram completamente. Lembrei-me da foto com o rapaz mais velho e, 'inocentemente', perguntei:

-** E quem é este rapaz aqui? Seu namorado? **– Notei que ela se entristeceu, mas respondeu.

- **Era...**

Continua...

Essa é a primeira fanfic de Sailor Moon que faço e espero que pelo menos o primeiro capítulo esteja bom. A história vai ser toda contada de um único ponto de vista, o do Seiya. Sempre quis escrever algo assim, mas nunca consegui.

Na história, Serena estuda somente na mesma turma que Seiya e Yaten e Taiki não estudam naquela escola. Não existem poderes ou inimigos.

Então, até o próximo capítulo. Ja ne.


	2. Breathe Your Name

Capítulo Dois – **_Breathe Your Name_**

Estou em mais um dia de aula. Numa aula de astronomia, para ser mias exato. Nada que me interesse muito. Bombom está na minha frente, com o livro aberto, fingindo prestar atenção na aula enquanto, na verdade, o que mais lhe interessa é o lanche que está fazendo. Faz três dias que fui a sua casa, desde então, somente nos cumprimentamos. Também não me sinto à vontade de conversar muito, posso acabar falando algo que não devo e estragar tudo.

Chegou a hora o almoço. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Das últimas vezes que desci, fui cercado de garotas me oferecendo algo, quase fiquei tonto de tanto comer. Bem, voltando ao que ME interessa, ainda estou com o caderno dela e pretendo usá-lo para meu próximo passo.

Observo o pátio através da janela e a veja com outras três meninas: uma morena alta, de olhos verdes; uma "ruiva" (como posso colocar a cor do cabelo da Ami? ) e uma loira, ambas de olhos azuis. Pareciam conversar animadamente sobre algo. Vejo a loira entregando uma espécie de caderno para ela, com gestos de quem está pedindo algo muito importante e Serena, derrotada, aceita. Depois disso, as quatro caminharam até uma parte fora do meu campo de visão. Decidi comer meu almoço em algum lugar lá fora mesmo.

Depois do almoço o tempo era vago, então fui para a sala e esperei até que Ela chegasse.

- **Oi, Seiya!** – Me cumprimentou alegremente.

- **Olá, Serena, tudo bem?**

- **Claro, claro! Err... hmmm **– Ela tem algo a dizer, o que será? Ôõ

- **Quer perguntar algo?** ô-o – incentivei-a.

- **É que... É que... Hmmm... Posso te pedir uma coisa?** – Estava totalmente sem jeito, que fofa -.

- **Claro, tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance!**

- **Ufa, isso com certeza está!**

Ela pegou aquele que parecia ser o caderninho que recebeu da amiga mais cedo.

- **Você pode autografar aqui? Uma amiga me fez prometer que conseguiria esse autografo. Eu tentei convencê-la de que seria um incômodo ¬-¬'', mas ela insistiu tanto que não pude recusar. Desculpa -.-'.**

- **Mas não é incômodo algum. É um prazer agradar minhas fãs. **- Seu rosto se iluminou com um belo sorriso quando ouviu aquilo.

Peguei o caderno.

- **Qual é o nome dessa sua amiga?**

- **Ela se chama Minako, mas pode colocar somente Mina, por favor.**

Então escrevi a dedicatória: "_Obrigada por ser minha fã. São vocês quem realmente brilham nos shows. Com Carinho, Kou Seiya_", e devolvi.

- **Muito obrigada, ela vai adorar!**

- **Por nada. Sempre que for algo do tipo, não precisa se incomodar que eu assino com todo o prazer.**

Ela se sentou á minha frente e guardou o objeto. Pegou um outro livro, parecia um álbum de fotos. Começou a folheá-lo e sua expressão se entristeceu. Parecia estar relembrando coisas tristes. Lembrei da vez que estava em sua casa, ela fez a mesma expressão quando perguntei sobre a foto.

-FlashBack-

- **E quem é este rapaz aqui? Seu namorado? **– Notei que ela se entristeceu, mas respondeu.

- **Era...**

- **Hn?** – Indaguei sem querer, surpreso.

- **Nós terminamos há pouco tempo, sabe? Ele encontrou alguém melhor...** – ela deu um sorriso triste. Seus olhos estavam mareados. Me sinto culpado por fazê-la chorar.

-** Me desculpa, eu não queria te fazer lembrar de coisas ruins. Sinto muito mesmo. **– Cheguei perto dela e coloquei a mão em seu ombro, tentando reconfortá-la.

- **Não, está tudo bem. A vida continua, não é? **– deitou o porta-retratos, escondendo a foto. – P**ois bem, aqui está o caderno, espero que ajude.** – me entregou esboçando um sorriso bem falso. Entendi o recado e achei que era melhor ir embora logo.

- **Muito obrigado. Te devolvo assim que puder. Melhor que eu me vá, não quero te causar problemas.**

**- N****ão se preocupe. Fique o quanto achar necessário.** – Me acompanhou até a porta. Nos despedimos com acenos de mão e fui embora, observando ela remover o sorriso falso de seu lindo rosto e entrar em casa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Fim do FlashBack-

Algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos timidamente. Que vontade de te abraçar e dizer que tudo já passou, que estou aqui, que tudo está bem. Mas não posso. Sou apenas um estranho que está tentando entrar em sua vida, mas não sabe como fazê-lo. Creio que você me vê apenas como um famoso que tentar viver como alguém de sua idade, mas não é isso que quero!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Faz uma semana que ela está com esse mesmo olhar triste. Pude notar que ela os disfarça apenas na frente de suas amigas, creio que seja para que não se preocupem. Quando tenho alguma oportunidade, puxo algum assunto para que ela se distraia. Gosto quando sorri, quando conversamos animadamente. Me sinto correspondido, ainda que seja apenas por uma amizade.

_(1)It's every day_

_I'm in this place_

_I feel this way_

_I feel the same_

_Is it all inside my head?_

_A cada dia  
Eu estou neste lugar  
Eu sinto desta maneira  
Eu sinto a mesma coisa_

_Tudo está dentro da minha cabeça?_

Todos os dias eu fico aqui, esperando uma chance de lhe falar algo. Algo que não posso falar. O que pensaria de mim? Nos conhecemos há alguns dias apenas, não posso estar apaixonado!

_I'll view the list_

_And take my pick_

_I'll view my fate_

_And make the choice_

_Because it's nobody else's but mine_

_Eu vejo a lista_

_E faço minha escolha_

_Eu vejo meu destino_

_E faço uma escolha_

_Porque não é de mais ninguém, senão meu_

O que devo fazer? Não tenho armas para lutar contra mim mesmo. E haverá um motivo para lutar? Por que estou me negando gostar dessa menina? O que tem de errado nela? Ou melhor, o que tem de errado comigo?!?!?!

_But you are in my hearth_

_I can feel your beat_

_And you move my mind_

_From behind the wheel_

_When I lose control_

_I can only breathe your name_

_  
Mas você está em meu coração  
Eu posso sentir sua batida  
E perco minha consciência  
Por trás do ciclo  
Quando eu perco o controle  
Eu posso apenas respirar seu nome_

Tenho que parar de me enganar. Não sei como, nem sei porque, só sei que me apaixonei em poucos dias mais do que imaginei me apaixonar em uma vida inteira. Não consigo deixar de pensar que posso curar as feridas que guarda para si. Fazê-la sorrir verdadeiramente e esbanjar sua alegria para todos os lados.

_I can only breathe your name_

_So many days_

_Within this race_

_I need the truth_

_I need some grace_

_I need the plot_

_To find my place_

_I need some truth_

_I need some grace_

_The part of you that's part of me_

_Will never die_

_Will never leave_

_And it's nobody else's but mine_

_Eu posso apenas respirar o seu nome_

_São tantos dias_

_Nesta corrida_

_Eu preciso de verdade_

_Eu preciso de alguma compaixão_

_Eu preciso de um guia_

_Pra encontrar o meu lugar_

_Eu preciso de alguma verdade_

_Eu preciso de alguma compaixão_

_A parte de você que é parte de mim_

_Nunca morrerá_

_Nunca partirá_

_E não é ninguém, mas eu_

_You'll view the list_

_And take your pick_

_You'll view my fate_

_And take the choice_

_Because I'm nobody else's but yours_

_Você verá a lista_

_E fará sua escolha_

_Você verá meu destino_

_E fará a escolha_

_Porque eu não sou mais ninguém, mas seu_

Sim, eu sou todo seu. E espero que um dia você também seja toda minha. Porém, não posso esperar que você apague esse sentimento sozinha. Vou te ajudar, te curar, até que seu coração abra uma brecha e me deixe fazer parte dele.

--

(1) Breathe Your Name - Sixpence None The Ritcher

--

Hola! Quanto tempo, não? Eu sei que demorei muuito pra postar esse capítulo, mas estava totalmente sem idéias! Hoje que me veio uma luz e consegui fazer esse aqui. Já estou com idéias para o próximo, espero que não atrase tanto '

Respondendo as reviews:

Raissinha: pode cobrar sim, porque sou meio esquecida x-x. Antes tarde do que nunca, né? sorriso sem graça Obrigada e continue lendo, por favor. beijoss

Hikary-plus: Vou tentar colocar um pouco mais de comédia, mas acho que vai pender pro lado do drama um pouquinho, mas vou me esforçar! Beijos e continue lendo, por favor

Jessica: Eu também acho ele meio sério (a Luciene vai me matar, haha), prefiro meu querido Seiya - Ele vai ter um papel meio malvado aqui, mas é necessário úù. depois me passa o seu penName, pra mim procurar suas fics. Beijos

Luciene: E não é que você achou essa fic? hehe Obrigada por me dar o apoio hoje, senão acho que demoraria mais ainda pra postar esse capítulo. pode deixar que, assim que começar a fic lá no SMV, vou ficar de olho sempre, pra não me perder muito. beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo

Então é isso.

Até o próximo!

Ja ne!


End file.
